


Tick

by SailorSakuraMew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSakuraMew/pseuds/SailorSakuraMew
Summary: School was an interesting place. When one enters the premises for the first time one has this illusion of magic; something so inexplicably unrealistic, that one is forced to believe it. And whether or not you kept the illusion alive, that ideal was cut short in a blink of an eye. In the process, on realizes something:In the grand scheme of things, of life itself, this didn’t matter. Everything we learned, every club we joined and every single trip, after this, will only be a bullet point in a university resume. All those faces we saw and the arms we embrace will be nothing but blurry memories we will only recall during moments of nostalgia (most likely caused by a stressful jobs in our 30s).
Kudos: 1





	Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my piece! This is the first time I publish something in years. Recently, everything I've written has been a failure, but I'm actually proud of this(let's see how long the feeling lasts).  
> I've had this idea for a while, however it never came to fruition. Until now! In reality, this is supposed to be part of a longer story, but I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters or if I'll leave it as a one-shot. We'll see!   
> If you have any constructive criticism, please consider leaving a comment. I'll greatly appreciate it!   
> Okay, I'm done! I hope it's decent!   
> Have a nice day (or night),   
> SSM

I stared at the small, insignificant clock that hung on top of the white board.  
Paying extreme, god-like attention to each small ‘tick’, I felt a strange anticipation form in my core; the small bounces of my feet keeping it in check.  
Normally, I wouldn’t be this excited for the end of day. Though I did consider it the best part of the day, the monotony of this place made the event dreary.  
However, today, it was different. Each one of those ‘ticks’ brought the end of my high school career closer; with every tick, the daunting concept of adulthood, slowly became a reality.   
I took a moment to look around me. Scenery: a classroom full of mingling students saying their goodbyes. Some cried, making sure every person special to them know their appreciation, while other simply spoke to each with their group about where to go after-school (it was obvious that they were trying to ignore the topic of ‘goodbye’).   
School was an interesting place. When one enters the premises for the first time one has this illusion of magic; something so inexplicably unrealistic, that one is forced to believe it. And whether or not you kept the illusion alive, that ideal was cut short in a blink of an eye. In the process, on realizes something:   
In the grand scheme of things, of life itself, this didn’t matter. Everything we learned, every club we joined and every single trip, after this, will only be a bullet point in a university resume. All those faces we saw and the arms we embrace will be nothing but blurry memories we will only recall during moments of nostalgia (most likely caused by a stressful jobs in our 30s).   
This didn’t bother me too much. It isn’t like I did anything special or made any kind of relationships during the last four years of my life. No magic or romance or adventure.   
I turned my attention back to the clock. In a matter of seconds, I wouldn’t be able to call myself a student.   
Finally, the final ‘tick’.   
Taking the little I had brought with me today, I decided to take the long route. I’m not sure why I decided this, but I felt a moment like this required something special (even if it was something small).   
As I took my last steps, the campus’ exit in sight, I looked back. Under the brightness of the sun, the building casted a shadow over its premises. In some way, I felt like it was saying goodbye.   
Taking a breath, I looked forward. Taking a few more steps, I was finally one the other side.   
It was the end of an era.


End file.
